


Just lay in the atmosphere, a casual affair (hush, hush, don't say a word)

by Sol (Hartley_Jr)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartley_Jr/pseuds/Sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He wasn't as perfect as they all said.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just lay in the atmosphere, a casual affair (hush, hush, don't say a word)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nadine for beta-ing this  
> Sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my mother tongue.  
> I hope you like it :)

Barry found himself in front of Iris and Eddie's door. He was fighting with himself. His instincts told him to run, escape from the building. But he couldn't move. How did it all come to this? Iris...She was his best friend, his childhood crush, one of the persons he loved the most, his own family. And yet here he was, about to betray her trust. After all, he wasn't as perfect as they all said.

Everything had begun since he told Eddie the truth. Things started to change. He made good company, understood what it was like to serve and try to save people, even if it meant to put one's own life in the line. He never judged him or tried to change his mind. Besides, it was _so_ easy to spend time with him; the initial bother faded faster than what it took him to run 1000km.Slowly, they started to spend more time together. Their free moments were spent at the Police's laboratory, the gym, or even in Jitters, _where Iris used to work._  
  
Before breaking up with Linda, Iris invited them over to their apartment. Both accepted and, when they arrived, they found a tasty chicken parmesan cooked by Eddie. ¨I helped too!¨ Iris said, but Barry knew she was joking. They talked about everything. Sports, weather, politics, The Flash (Barry tried not to say much about it), etc. The reunion extended until near early morning. But, what made it different to the others was that he realized he couldn't stop looking at Eddie, who, at the same time, always watched him.

The following weeks, after closing a particular difficult case, Eddie would invite him over for a drink. ¨I know it doesn't affect you, it's just to relax...¨ he would say. Iris was there sometimes. She would be glad to see him, and would hug him. At first, she found it odd, but she got used to it. Eddie and Barry would watch some old re-run, or play something. The common denominator of those days was that the fleeting touches exchanged weren't enough. He needed... _wanted_ more.

That's how Barry found himself in front of the door, rethinking all that had happened until that moment. It'd been 15.2 minutes exactly that he received the text: ¨Home alone, wanna come?¨

He rang the bell once. Eddie opened the door in the following few seconds, looked at Barry and stepped aside so he could enter. Behind him, Eddie closed the door.

¨Iris?¨

¨Investigating. She called me to let me know that she wouldn't come home.¨

Eddie grabbed his arm, turned him and kissed him. Barry put his hands on Eddie's nape, while the other removed his jacket and sweater. They kept kissing each other at the same time they took their shirts off. Eddie grabbed his hand and led him to the main room.

¨We shouldn't do this¨ Barry whispered.

¨Shh...Don't think about it.¨ Eddie answered, stroking his cheek. He kissed him again.

The darkness swallowed them once they reached the bed.

\---

Sunlight started leaking through the curtains and woke him up. Eddie reached to the other side of the bed and felt it was cold and empty. He opened his eyes. Barry wasn't there, nor his belongings. He had left.

  
  
_**So the mess that we'll become leaves something to talk about...**_

**Author's Note:**

> **Sequel:[A secret so the spies could never find us out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6389668)**
> 
> Title from 'Casual affair' by Panic! At the Disco.


End file.
